


Five Kisses

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Party, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Just five of the kisses in Snowby's relationship - I'm so fucking salty they didn't get to get together in the main game.
Relationships: Bigby - Relationship, Snow White & Bigby Wolf, Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Some relationships are entirely dependent on the touches between the two people, other relationships flourish without any need for touching whatsoever. Snow and Bigby’s relationship is somewhere in the middle. They flourished as colleagues, however, in a romantic relationship? They’re  _ powerful _ .    
  
They don’t kiss often, it’s even less often that they have sex. They don’t need to. Snow and Bigby make their relationship work through their interactions with each other in the world around them. 

Their first kiss was not long after Ichabod Crane was thrown down the Witching Well. 

* * *

Every fable in Fabletown was here, waiting to see the weasel get dealt with once and for all. Gren and Hollie, Bluebeard, TJ and Toad were just to name a few. Bigby and Snow, of course, were there. They’d only acknowledged their feelings a few days prior when Snow stayed in Bigby’s apartment after he’d been shot by the Tweedles. Midnight murmurs had the relationship forming and the next day, they were dating.    
  
None of the Fables know of the relationship, neither Snow nor Bigby are sure of whether they want to keep the relationship a secret, but they know that immediately after Ichabod’s trial may not be the best time.   
  
The Fables surrounded the Witching Well, all eager to watch Crane go down for their own reasons. Hollie, for her sister and all of the other females that had been hurt. Toad and TJ, for the horrid household they’d been forced to live in, and the ever rising price of glamours. Snow was the most eager though. Between seeing Bigby almost lose his life multiple times in chasing him, and what Crane had been doing with women that were glamoured to look like her, she was tempted to throw the rat down the well herself. But she couldn’t, it was meant to be a fair trial. 

Bigby looked around at the Fables as he lit up a Huff’n’Puff, his eyes landing on Snow where she was speaking to Hollie.    
“Psst” Bigby looked around.   
“Bigby” The hissing continued. He quickly found the source, Crane was looking up to Bigby with pleading eyes.    
“Please Bigby” Crane begged. Bigby said nothing, taking a drag from the cigarette. Bluebeard stood up, now all of the Fables are at the Witching Well. Bigby takes a seat on the frontmost bench, watching as Snow sits beside him a moment later. She rests her head on his chest, her hand lingering over the scar on his torso. Bluebeard sent a strange look their way but mentioned nothing. 

A few Fables shared nudges and murmurs at the pair on the front bench. 

As Crane’s trial progressed, the air got colder, and Snow was practically shivering. Bigby shifted to unzip his jacket, wrapping it around Snow’s shoulders. She looked at him with a small smile. 

Eventually came the time when Ichabod was thrown down, and cheers were heard from all the fables. That wasn’t what caught Bigby’s attention though. Instead, it was Snow. She was kissing him. Bigby melted into the kiss, cupping Snow’s cheek as the world around them melted into nothing. Bigby and Snow were too occupied with each other to care that all of the Fables were staring at them, and then cheering and whatever else was going on. 

Eventually, the Fables all left back to their homes. Beauty and Beast went back to their apartment, Toad and TJ went back to their apartment, Hollie and Gren went back to the bar. Everyone was gone, except Snow and Bigby, who were still sitting side by side, curled together.    
  
“You wanna come back to my place?” Bigby asked while reaching into his pocket for another cigarette. He lit it up, before looking at Snow. She had a smirk on her face.   
“Just what are you asking me, Sheriff?” She asked, voice just sultry enough to have Bigby shifting uncomfortably.    
“Well uh, heh, just wondered if uh…” Bigby trailed off, noting the wide grin on Snow’s face.    
“You dork” She chuckled, leaning up to kiss his jawline.    
“Of course I’ll come back with you” She smiled. Bigby grinned, taking a drag from the cigarette. 

They wandered back to the Woodlands, neither cared too much that they took a detour because they had each other for company. Snow was taken aback when she walked into Bigby’s apartment.    
“You really do have the shittiest apartment in the Woodlands, huh” She murmured, looking at the yellow tinged walls with peeling wallpaper.   
“You only just realised?” Bigby smirked, stubbing out his cigarette.    
“Well, the last time I was here, I was slightly otherwise occupied with the fact you had more bullets than blood in your body” Snow responded. Bigby smiled slightly, chuckling.    
“I know, I know” He chuckled, shifting to pull her into a hug. Snow smiled and relaxed in his arms.    
  
“It scared me, you know” She murmured into his chest. They’d been standing cuddling for quite some time before either broke the silence. Bigby looked down to Snow, though he said nothing.    
“Seeing you as you were, wolf form with bullets in your side… when you were sitting there and Swineheart was pulling the slugs out… It was then that I realised I needed to act” Snow admitted. Bigby leant down and cupped her cheeks, brushing some stray tears away. 

“You know me, Snow, I’m not going anywhere,” Bigby said softly. Snow leant into his arms, more tears flowing freely over her cheeks.    
“Mary and the Tweedles wanted differently,” Snow murmured. Bigby pulled her into his chest, letting her calm in his arms.    
“I know you’re not going anywhere… it still terrified me though” Snow murmured. Bigby smiled sadly, pressing his lips against Snow’s head. Snow couldn’t help but relax into his arms.    


Eventually, the emotions and the business of the day had worn both Snow and Bigby to sleep. They made their way into the barely big enough bedroom. Sharing a bed was a tight squeeze. Bigby wasn’t used to sleeping, so he lay awake most of the night, while Snow was laid on her back.    
  
Sometime around 5 am, as the sun was beginning to rise, the gap in the curtains was leaving a ray of light over Snow’s face, making her look almost angelic. Bigby couldn’t help but stroke his thumb over her cheek. Snow leant into the touch for a moment before she yawned, and for a moment, Bigby thought she was going to awaken. However, instead, Snow only curled closer to him. Bigby smiled softly and shifted to cuddle with Snow for a few hours longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Snow awoke sometime around mid day. The bed was warm, the entire room was warm in the Summer sunshine. As she looked around, she became incredibly aware of the bedroom not being her own. She pondered for a few moments, trying to work out where she was before she looked down to the warmth at her side, and she realised that it was Bigby’s apartment. He was curled up in a ball, his tail wagging away. Snow smiled slightly, stroking her fingers over the fur on his head.    
“I never knew he slept in wolf form” She murmured, though he didn’t look anything like the big bad wolf that he actually is. He appears more like a puppy than a wolf currently. Snow smiles down to him, massaging behind his ears as he sleeps.    
  
The day passes with Bigby sleeping for the first time in a long time, and with Snow petting him it only encourages him to sleep longer. Bigby eventually wakes late in the afternoon, his legs stretching out as he transforms back to his human form.   
“Oh, heh, hey Snow” He shifts uncomfortably, scratching at the back of his neck.    
“Hey, Bigby” Snow smiles, shifting to allow him to lay beside her.    
“How long did I sleep?” Bigby asks, looking around for a clock, though he’s already aware that there’s not one clock in this damn apartment.    
“Well, it’s nearly 5 pm, and I awoke at lunchtime, so something more than five hours” Snow murmured, brushing her fingers through Bigby’s hair. 

Bigby leant into the touch, almost purring like a cat.    
“You’re more animal-like than you realise” Snow chuckled, moving to cuddle with him by laying on his chest and intertwining their legs.    
“Oh, is that so?” Bigby asked. Snow nodded and smiled.    
“Yeah, when you sleep you look like an adorable little puppy” Snow giggled. Bigby flushed red and shifted.    
“Yeah uh that’s why I don’t sleep often” Bigby chuckled. Snow stroked her fingers over the hairs covering Bigby’s chest.    
“You should, you look adorable” Snow cooed. Bigby blushed harder, shifting under Snow’s torment. 

Eventually, they both got moved into the living room, seeing no purpose to get dressed given that it would be time for sleep again soon. Having only one chair made it a tight squeeze, but Snow was more than comfortable laying on Bigby’s chest.    
“We should order take out” Bigby murmured, turning the television on low. He was stroking his fingers over Snow’s back, the only thing that was keeping him from losing himself in his own head for a few moments longer.   
“We should, but that would require one of us to get dressed, in order to answer the door when it arrives” Snow murmured, though she didn’t move. Neither particularly wants to move, they’re enjoying the close embrace of the other too much.   
“I mean, it only requires me to pull some boxers on” Bigby shrugged. Snow smirked, stroking her fingers over Bigby’s chest for a while.    
“Chinese?” Bigby suggested. Snow nodded, a small smile on her face. Bigby made the call for the take out, while Snow looked around the apartment, deciding to tidy up a little. 

It ended up that Snow had tidied up most of the apartment by the time Bigby had finished on the phone.    
“Hey, uh it’ll be here in an - oh” Bigby said as he turned on the spot. Snow flushed slightly, looking at how much she tidied. For a moment, she thought maybe it was the wrong thing to do - maybe Bigby had it messy for a reason. He made his way to Snow, tossing his mobile and the take out menu aside. 

Standing in front of Snow, he leant down and cupped her cheek, and after a moment, he kissed her gently. Snow melted into the kiss, falling into Bigby’s chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist until he lifted her onto the kitchen counter top, deepening the kiss. 

They eventually parted, though they stayed standing so close, their foreheads resting together as their breaths mingled. Snow cupped Bigby’s cheek, brushing her thumb over the scruff covering his jaw. Bigby leant into the touch. 

It had been many, many years for the pair of them since they’d experienced any form of affection. With Charming leaving Snow for Rose Red days into their marriage, and Bigby’s former life as the Big Bad Wolf, it wasn’t easy for them to have relationships. But here they are, a pair of misfits forming a perfectly imperfect relationship.

The chinese food arrived and they went to the bedroom, sitting on the bed as they ate. Snow giggled, gently prodding Bigby’s nose, leaving a spot of the curry sauce on his nose. He chuckled, wiping his nose on her face. Snow laughed, happy and carefree for the first time in a long time. 

Bigby stares at Snow, for a long time, with love filling his heart. Snow picks up on it after a few minutes, and she shifts almost uncomfortably under his gaze.    
“I love you” Bigby whispers. He puts his food aside, lifting Snow into his lap to hug her tightly. 

The food is eventually eaten, the cartons are tossed aside, with a slight glare from Snow, who wants nothing more than to tidy up again.

They curl up together again, just talking about anything and everything. The topic shifts back and forth like a pendulum swinging until it lands onto Crane’s trial, and the amount of work it took to resolve the cases. Snow still hurts, thinking that it was someone so close to her, that he was doing  _ those things _ with  _ those women _ who were glamoured to look like herself. Bigby asks if she would’ve done anything difference, would she have gone with Crane if she had known? Of course, her answer is no. She’s loved Bigby after all, for so long that she’s surprised the fables haven’t picked up on it sooner. Even if Bigby wasn’t there, Snow explains, Crane was too pushy, too obsessive and too controlling for Snow. 

Bigby smiles, watching as the sun sets and Snow falls asleep on his chest. It’s been many millennia since he’s let himself have these feelings, since he’s let his barriers fall for someone, but as he looks to Snow, sleeping peacefully on his chest, he can’t help but think that it’s all about to change. 


	3. Chapter 3

Snow and Bigby's relationship flourished in the year following Crane's disposal. After so many years of stifling their feelings for each other under Crane's rule, they didn't want to hide their love for each other, and they weren't going to either. They didn't move fast in the relationship; they didn't need to. It's been countless years of hiding how they felt from the other. Just having each other side by side in bed on a night is enough. Snow moved into Bigby's apartment relatively early into the relationship, Bigby isn't sure why they've made _his_ apartment their home, _surely Snow's large apartment would be better?_

Being open about their relationship was huge, after Snow's history she knew that everyone thought she was 'frigid' for stopping herself from having a relationship. She'd made the decision to protect herself, after the hurt of Charming running away with Rose. She always heard the comments, whispered in the corners of the room that she'd enter, about being 'frigid' and whatever else it was that they said, she never really paid attention to it. When the relationship with Bigby commenced, those comments were quickly put to bed for good.

A year on from Crane's disposal, Holly and Gren held a celebration in the Trip Trap; all of the fables were invited, and it was something that they were all looking forward too. The change in the ruling meant that all of the fables felt so much more free, and they were all more than happy to celebrate it - even Bluebeard cracked a smile as the fables drank and partied until late into the night.

Snow didn't leave Bigby's side and he wasn't complaining. It was nice to have her on his arm for all of the fables to see. Everyone was happy about the relationship - everything was looking up for the fables now. All of the fables were talking again, like the friends that they all are down to the core. Beauty and Beast are having a child, apparently; TJ's got more beetles in his collection; the Woodsman is even improving his life.

A lot of changes can happen in a year, Bigby has learned, and without Crane here, those changes in [the Woodlands] have been monumental for improving the lives of everyone here. Financially, mentally, and romantically; everyone's lives have improved drastically without Crane here with an iron grip over the movement of _everything_.

Music was blaring, drinks were flowing, and everyone was just happy to waste away the evening - even Toad and TJ were here, though TJ wasn't drinking the same drinks as everyone else. It was a normal party, and any mundies that walk past would suspect nothing different.

As the night began to draw to a close, Snow and Bigby separated to have conversations with other people for a while. All of their fables sent their love and happiness in relation to the new relationship. It appeared that with Snow and Bigby being happier in themselves, the entirety of Fabletown was improving.

Snow and Bigby left just after midnight, deciding to walk back to the Woodlands instead of grabbing a cab. It was a peaceful walk; it gave them time to calm down after the party. A few cabs whizzed by, taking their passengers to unknown locations.

The apartment was empty when they returned. As much as he was a pain sometimes, Bigby misses Colin's presence - how the pig would arrive while Bigby is working, his jibes and comments that filled the otherwise empty silence.

Snow noticed Bigby was deep in his thoughts, she often wonders what it is that captures him so deeply that he gets lost in the moment. He takes a while to come back to himself, but eventually he does.

"What were you thinking about?" She asks, looking up to him.

"Colin" Bigby admits, looking over to the chair that caused so many _arguments_ \- the little feuds that they'd have over who could sit there.

"Oh?" Snow asks. She knew of the pair's friendship; she'd often find Colin asleep in Bigby's armchair. It was only because of his relationship with Bigby that she would let Colin slip out of the farm more freely.

"Yeah... been a while since he escaped the farm. Maybe it has improved to liveable now" He shrugged, tossing his jacket onto the sofa. Snow smiled slightly.

"Yeah, hopefully it's better for everyone now" She murmurs, shifting to hug Bigby slightly. Bigby smiled as they hugged.

"I love you" He murmured against Snow's head, though she heard every word. _She always hears him. She doesn't need to say it back, they both know how much they love each other, regardless of how often they tell each other those three words. Bigby wears his heart on his sleeve, while Snow's heart is protected behind layers and layers of hurt. Bigby is the only person who's managed to work through everything that Snow struggles with, he's the only person who would stick around long enough to help her_.

"Snow..." Bigby starts, reaching into his jacket pocket. It drags Snow from her thoughts.

"There's something I want to ask you..." He continues, while shifting down onto one knee, an aching groan leaving his mouth. Snow's eyes widen as she looks down to him.

"I wanted to ask this earlier, but no one there deserved to see this" He adds, opening the box.

"Will you marry me?" He asks, opening the box. His brown eyes are filled with hope, love, and an unexplainable emotion that Snow can't place. She nods, she doesn't trust her voice in this moment. She drops to her knees beside him, kissing him deeply. The ring falls aside as they kiss for an unknown amount of time on the dusty floor of Bigby's apartment; the place where Snow first realised that she needed to tell Bigby of her feelings, when she saw him on the brink of death with Swineheart pulling slugs of silver from his body.

The ring eventually finds its way onto Snow's finger, the pair make their way to bed and the sun eventually rises over Fabletown and The Woodlands, but neither have plans to move from the bed any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Bigby is more than content with letting Snow dictate the wedding plan. He's not too fussed on it: he wouldn't know where to start with a colour theme; he wouldn't know what to do in a menu.

Planning any major event isn't something that Bigby wants to do. He's more than happy sitting on his ass, with a Huff'n'Puff in his mouth leaving it to anyone else to run the ride and Snow is equally content with the arrangement.

She doesn't particularly want a bigger wedding, after her experience with weddings in the past. The wedding with Charming was huge. There were more people there than she'd ever met in her long life; she didn't eat anything on the day and she hated the entire debacle. It was pretty foreshadowing of the way the marriage would turn out.

So the wedding wasn't going to be a big wedding - more the opposite. Snow and Bigby have a quick ceremony, in a seedy church somewhere downtown where no one knows them, and no one knows their pasts.

It has been a quick ceremony, but the images from today are ones that will never leave Bigby's mind.

Snow is beautiful, she always has been to Bigby and always will be but the sight of Snow in front of him fills Bigby's otherwise hate filled heart with love. The priest talking had faded into the background noise. Bigby is holding Snow's hands in his own, they're much smaller than his anyway, but they appear so much smaller in his own hands today. He's not even trying to hide the love on his face, he's more than happy to let her know how much he loves her. Hell, Bigby would shout it from the rooftops every single day until the day that he dies that he loves Snow.

Snow has always filled Bigby's heart. He never fully admitted it to himself that he loves her, he was always too scared that somehow she would find out about how he feels, that she would shun him and turn him away. He knows it probably sounds pathetic: the big bad wolf being scared of feelings. But hey, who cares?

Bigby's here now, with Snow looking back at him with her eyes filled with as much love as he holds for her.

"You may now kiss the bri..." The officiator doesn't even finish the sentence. Bigby hasn't truly been listening, and he doesn't hear the words, not fully anyway but he feels Snow kissing him to know the progression of the ceremony, she knots one hand through his hair, the other hand fists into his shirt and Snow tugs him down into a deep kiss.

Bigby's hands find Snow's waist, pulling her close as he kisses her back. It takes her breath away, and eventually they do need to part. Snow rests her head on Bigby's chest, she can feel his racing heart beneath her ear.

They don't move, for a long time. They don't need to move. They stay together, cuddling under the eyes of God in a seedy church that they'll probably never come back to.

"Hey Snow, think we should head back soon?" Bigby murmurs, but he's not making an effort to move.

"Nope" Snow responds, her grip around Bigby only tightens. She doesn't want to move. It feels like if she moves, if they leave this church and go back to the Woodlands, that the entire day's events will be moot.

She knows it probably seems stupid, but after all of the hurt in both of their lives, it's nice to just let themselves have a few moments alone together.

They will eventually go back to the Woodlands, they'll go back to the business office and deal with the daily toils of being who they are in a world of mundies. That's just their life. But the commitment that they've made today, as signified by the rings that have made a home on their fingers, that's one that won't go away after a few hours back at work.

And they do go back to the Woodlands, to the fables that they now call family. Some immediately note it, seeing the look on Bigby's face as he walks back to his office. Beauty notices it, she sees the look that Snow and Bigby share as he walks towards his office. She sees the ring on Snow's finger as Snow invites the first person in the queue to talk about their concerns.

"So Snow..." Beauty says, as she sits opposite Snow at the desk.

"Hi Beauty, Beast. How can we help you today?" Snow asks, the smile on her face from earlier in the day hasn't faded or slipped in the slightest, more the opposite.

"You seem happy" Beast states, looking rather confused.

"Yes, I am having a rather good day today" Snow smiles, her eyes briefly dropping to her ring before they flick back to meeting Beauty's.

The actual reason for the visit ended up being something minor - a leak in the apartment or something. But Beauty very quickly derailed the initial purpose of the visit, instead gossiping about the wedding with Snow.

"Well, thank you for all of your help Snow. Good evening Ms White, or is it Mrs Wolf now?" Beauty smirks as she leaves the business office. There's a slight twinkle in Snow's eye as she nudges Beauty away, inviting the next person into the office.

The end of the day took a while to roll around but eventually it comes. They both arrive at Bigby's apartment only a few moments apart. Almost immediately, Snow clambered into Bigby's arms, hugging him impossibly tightly. Bigby isn't complaining though, he quite likes having Snow so close to him - especially after so long with so little affection.

They don't move from Bigby's worn armchair for a long time. They just spend the time cuddling, sharing each other's embrace. They know that they should move, they should eat, and whatever else it is that they're meant to do. But they don't. They remain in Bigby's chair and cuddle for an unknown amount of hours.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Some people make their wedding nights a huge event, monumental things take place that shape the entirety of the marriages; something about starting off a marriage in the right way?

For Snow and Bigby though, it’s just another night in the week. They don’t need to make a big event of their marriage, they both know how much they love each other already and they don’t need a piece of paper, or a specific action, to tell them that. They haven’t agreed whether or not they want to follow the tradition, it’s not something they’ve hugely thought about all round, in honesty. Sex is just another human thing, and Snow and Bigby don’t particularly have a preference for it. 

They grab some food a few hours after returning to the apartment from their equally demanding jobs and curl up on the sofa to watch a movie together. They’re not entirely sure what the movie is about, and that doesn’t particularly matter. After so long of suppressing their feelings for one another, to be able to just curl up together how they are is more than enough. 

Bigby is sitting upright with his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him, much to Snow’s disapproval. She’s not upset today though, she’s happier than she has been for a long time. Laid with her head in Bigby’s lap, she looks over the layer of week old stubble that covers his jaw line. Reaching up, she brushes her fingers over it, relishing in the feeling of his skin beneath her fingers. Bigby takes her hand and kisses her fingers as if on auto pilot, though he doesn’t take his eyes off of the television. Snow only smiles wider. 

Eventually, she leans up and kisses Bigby again. He’s taken aback at first, but he’s very quickly falling into the rhythm that he and Snow dance to. She clambers into his lap, her hands resting over his chest as the kiss deepens, as the pair move together like this for the first time. 

Bigby’s hands fall to Snow’s waist as he carries her through to the bedroom. She falls onto the bed, with Bigby kneeling over her. He kisses her again, and again. Clothes are tossed aside: Bigby’s shirt lands on the door handle, Snow’s skirt lands on the dresser. It doesn’t take long for the pair to be fully naked, still kissing. 

The act of sex is rather underwhelming for the pair. It’s not bad, per se. More the opposite, but it was just another act. Snow is certain that she’s more than happy curling up at Bigby’s side, cuddling close with him as the sun sets. 

The start of their marriage may not be fit to the picture perfect fairy tale that people believe Snow would want. Sure, they followed tradition but it wasn’t overwhelming, there were no metaphorical fireworks exploding, the pair are just happy as they are. 

Nothing changes in their relationship after they married, it remains the same as it was every other day prior. They still spend every night curled around each other, cuddled close, they still go to work, and when they return, the cycle repeats. 

Some things change, minor things like who’s the bigger spoon and who’s making the dinner, all incredibly minor things that make a normal married life. But generally, their relationship doesn’t change. And they’re both happy with the relationship being the same. They have no reason to change now that they’re married. 

It makes its way around the fables of the Snow and Bigby’s marriage. Beauty couldn’t keep it a secret for long, and Snow and Bigby aren’t too fussed that everyone knows. 

It’s been well known for centuries that the pair have loved each other, everyone could see it except for the couple themselves. They would awkwardly pine around each other. It didn’t come as a surprise to any of the fables when they heard that the pair were dating, and then when they heard that the pair were married. It was almost expected. 

Snow’s days in the office continued as normal. Toad would still complain about the price of glamours, or whatever else it was that he complained about. She would still deal with him the same as always. Bigby’s days were the same too, he would do paperwork or stare at the wall until he was finished for the day. 

They’d both return to the apartment that they called home. They’d curl close on the sofa, or in bed, and the cycle would repeat every day. 

They don’t need much in their marriage. They’re more than happy cuddling with each other. Kissing is a rarity, sex is even rarer. They don’t need it though. After all, their relationship flourished into marriage with only five kisses. 

  
  
  



End file.
